Lies, Thunder, and Sibling Rivalry
by Nevermore8
Summary: Little drabbles on what it was like growing up for Amearia, Loki, and Thor. ranges from angst to humor. Goes along with "Torn Between Two Brothers" and "The Choice." K may change to T if I get paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had a dream about this last night, and decided to start some fluffy one shots. Amearia and Loki are six and Thor is eight. So get ready for some godling adorableness. I do not own anything. Italics are quotes.**

Thor was just starting to relax when he heard a small voice coming from the door.

"Thor? I… I had another nightmare," He turns over to see Amearia rubbing her eyes sleepily, "I went to Loki's room but he wasn't there. I thought my dream came true." She started to cry.

"Come on, you can sleep in here," He answers, "What was your dream about?"

"It was that you left me here alone, and Loki hated you, and I couldn't stop him and he tried to kill you. Father was sleepin' for a long time and couldn't stop him." She said, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"I wouldn't do that sister, I love Thor, and I love you." A voice said from the other side of thor.

"Loki? I didn't know you were in here." She said crawling into her older brother's bed.

"I am, I had a nightmare too. Mine was that I was holding on to father's spear and the Bifrost was falling. My grip slipped and I fell, but nobody caught me." He said.

"I would catch you brother!" thor boasted.

"Thor, you can barely catch an apple when we warn you we're tossing it to you," Amearia laughed, "I would catch you, I promise."

"Are you okay though sister? You know that I would never hate you or Thor, right?" Loki said.

"I know, what about leaving me here?" she asked.

"Sister, I would never leave you here all alone. We will be a family forever and nothing will change that."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Amearia sighed happily before yawning and curling up with her older brother and falling asleep. The next morning a servent came to find the princes and princess when she saw them curled up together.

_I have looked forward to this day as long as you have, you're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you._

**Aww… yeah feels. Last line is from a deleted scene in Thor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a little angsty. Just telling you. Thor is fifteen and Loki and Amearia are thirteen. Just a little bit of big brother vs. little sister. I don't own. This is in Amearia's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the garden studying when I heard a yell of anger.

"Thor! This isn't funny! Get your hammer off of me this instant!"

She walks to where she hears the yelling and sees just what she thought was happening. Thor had Mjolnir on Loki's chest, just sitting there laughing as he struggled.

She sighs and yells angrily, "Thor Odinson, get that off of Loki right now! This isn't, and never will be funny."

"Sister, it is just a little joke. He is fine, aren't you Loki?"

"Ah yes, you know having a giant hammer on your chest that you can't get off feels rather relaxing… OF COURSE I'M NOT FINE!"

I rolled my eyes at the fact he was trying to trick me.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were supposed to be studying your stupid little magic tricks?" Thor teased.

"I was studying magic in the garden today, and they aren't stupid. They can help people who are hurt or dying without a healing stone!" I yelled.

"Yeah right, you can't even defend yourself."

"Can too! I know how to conjure knives."

"Then let's duel, your knife against my knife." He yelled holding out one of the training knives. I conjured up a knife. It looked like a normal dagger, but the edges were jagged and there was leather wrapped around the hilt. It was my own piece of me.

"Alright, but you can't use Mjolnir whatsoever, deal?"

"Deal, Sif tell us when to start."

"Ready, GO!" Sif yelled loudly. The duel lasted a few minutes before Thor started to look nervous. I had been practicing fighting in the training room for months, ever since Loki taught me how to conjure knives like him. I was parrying, blocking, and lunging like I had been doing this for years. All of a sudden I heard a cry and something hit me right on the back, throwing me into the river. I sank to the bottom, not able to get out because of the impossibly heavy hammer holding me to the bottom of the river. The hammer finally left my back, but I couldn't get free because of the rock holding my leg down. I couldn't get out of the water and my lungs were about to give out. All of a sudden the rock pinning my leg was gone and I was being pulled out, right before I was about to breath in the water. I looked up to see Loki hugging me tightly.

"Amearia, are you okay? I tried to warn you that he had pulled Mjolnir away, but you didn't notice." He said. I just shook my head and leaned over retching into the river before everything went black.

I woke up in the healing chamber, Loki and Thor beside me.

"What happened? I remember the river and then nothing."

"The healers said that you must have inhaled a little bit of water and the shock. You also had a little bit of a concussion."

I scoffed a little at that, "Oh, is that all."

"Sister, I didn't mean to hurt you. You weren't supposed to go into the river or get pinned, I am so sorry."

"It's okay; I beat the almighty god of thunder in a knife fight."

He sighed," Alright you are good, I will give you that." I smiled before drifting off to sleep once more.

**There you go. Yeah, just a little bit of Thor teasing Loki and Amearia intervening. Fluffy and cute. with a little angst.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a little bit of sibling identities at the moment. I don't own anything except for Amearia, she came from my brain. Thor is eight and the twins are six. **

"When I go to Midgard for fun I will go as Lucas Odine, a normal boy!" Loki boasted.

"Well, I will go as Theodore, a normal kid!" Thor said proudly.

"I am Sarah, the strongest woman alive." Sif said.

"Franklin."

"Vane, it sounds extravagant."

"Houston."

"I wish I could go to Midgard." Amearia said sadly.

"Maybe you will one day. You could go as Anne Marie." Loki said happily.

"We could draw our Midgardian homes and battlefields! Come on Anne Marie!" Sif, no Sarah, yelled. For the rest of the day they would think up Jobs and houses for their Midgardian selves. For the first time ever, Amearia was happy with the whole group.

**Theodore: A strong young man, but he is also very arrogant. He loves his siblings. He never uses Amearia's girl advice, but he'll learn. He loves to stay with his friends.**

**Anne Marie: a young girl, she loves her brothers Theodore and Lucas. They help her with math, and she helps them with girl problems. She never has to worry about what she will have to wear and all of those girly things. She loves to draw, especially her brothers, she just wants to capture a moment and keep it in her heart.**

**Lucas: He is a smart boy, he loves to read and write. He wants to see the world. He loves his twin sister Anne Marie. She helps him with girls and he helps her with her other learning. All he wants to do is read all day long.**

**Sarah: She is the strongest girl alive. She won't let anybody get in her way, either. She doesn't ever need to get married, she's happy being single.**

**Vane: He loves to eat. He is one of the Warriors Three. He loves sports and fighting. All he wants to do is fight and eat, both balancing each other out.**

**Houston: He is the quieter side of the Warriors three. He is also the stronger side, his fighting making up for where his quietness falls. **

**Franklin: The most dashing of the warrior three. He spends his time priming in front of a mirror. He is still a good fighter, he's just so vain.**

Years later no one else would remember that day, but Amearia still kept it. She knows that one day she'll be able to see Midgard… she already has the Identity.

"_If you are a dreamer come in  
If you are a dreamer a wisher a liar  
A hoper a pray-er a magic-bean-buyer  
__If you're a pretender com sit by my fire  
For we have some flax golden tales to spin  
Come in!  
Come in!"  
― Shel Silverstein _


End file.
